Red Snowflakes
by The Shadow Wolves
Summary: She hated her life, her world. Nothing was left, not even remnants, of her past life. She was different; murderous and deadly. She had no friends. But one certain Guardian was determined to change the girl he'd been tailing for so long. JackxXelia. OC fic. Request. Xelia (c) wenyigo. Story is better than title and summary, I hope.
1. Chapter 1

Red Snowflakes

She ran after the fearful man, darting slowly and subtly from roof to roof. Her feet left no trails and her breath left no sound; silent as the wind she disappears. The man desperately runs towards an alleyway, the breath leaving his throat as the fear clings to him like a vice. He inspects his surroundings, his eyes carting to and fro as fear smothers his irises. No sign of his tracker appeared and he sighed in relief. Suddenly, he dropped dead as blood curdled from the slit on his neck, crimson staining the blanket of white. Silent, deadly, and clean.

The murderer appeared from behind before shaking her dagger, splattering the red liquid onto the white. The killer was no older than 17, but pain, loss, and anger shone in her eyes fiercely as she kicked the corpse on the abdomen, rolling him and inspecting his face. There was no doubt about her victim.

She said a small prayer, not forgetting to tack the word 'bastard' in the end as a signal for one of the scientists she loathed was dispatched. Wordlessly, she climbed up a building and proceeded to run and jump from much greater heights, assuming that no one would notice the redhead.

She was an assassin, as deadly as a viper and as quiet as the wind. Her body was fragile as scars marked her, but she was no weakling. She could strangle a man thrice her size effortlessly. The clothing she wore was little as her ensemble consisted only of a pair of short pants and a tank top, and that was in Winter.

He narrowed his eyes at the nimble figure, his accurate eyesight not missing the chilling scene. Why? She had mercilessly butchered the innocent man at the drawing of Christmas, a holy event. Not to mention the rudely spat prayer at the corpse rudely. He followed the woman closely, but not so that she would suspect the Winter Spirit.

The girls had felt the presence long before, but her lips were shut. She could hear the speed of the air velocity pick up as if a figure flew. No, it couldn't be the birds or sparrows. They were much too slow; much too noisy. This one was quiet. She would have to kill the person if it showed itself, but that was for much later.

He was sure that he was undetected, after all, he would speared him by the throat if she did. Then again, was it possible for an immortal to die? The immortal flew as the wind picked his lightweight body, frosty sparks bursting against the tree barks as his staff touched the withered plants.

The wind was stronger; it was closer. She was still silent, so very silent. She needed to lure it somewhere dark and isolated. She needed to find out who it was that was stalking her oh-so-not-quietly. Once her bait was set, there was no more escape for the prey; no more hide-and-seek. She made sure of that; she always made sure of that. And so, she jumped from roof to roof towards the chilling forest. It's grave.

He was clearly bewildered by her movements. Firstly, she had killed an innocent man, and, secondly, she was sprinting to the forests. Had she possibly found out that he was studying her? No, that was impossible, after all, his movements were undetected. But, then again, she was an assassin. His mind was in a jumble. Half of his brain was urging him to trail her, while his other half was yelling out of its wits, screaming at the immortal to scram before his reincarnated self was no more but a lifeless shell.

The wind was stronger now, much stronger. The velocity had picked up a few notches and it was practically whistling in her ears. This Winter was especially cold, but not for her. After those experiments, she was never cold. Heck, she could stay in Antarctica for a year with her current ensemble and not even bother about the man-killing, frozen temperature. She shuddered slightly at the word 'experiments' but she had to keep focused.

The dense forests were just up ahead and by now, she had jumped down from the roof and sprinted at god-speed towards the sheltering trees. He needlessly followed her cautiously, half afraid that he would lose his life and half excited at the unveiling of the murderer.

Finally, she stopped in her tracks and shouted loudly, almost inhumanly. Her tone was murderous, blood-thirsty, violent, and full of pure rage. It was so very obvious that he had been discovered when he was tailing her. But how? He was impeccably witty and silent. How could she notice him. And so, he flew out of the trees before landing right at the front of her.

Her daggers were raised, poised in to kill; deadly. She never saw him, but if he tailed her, she knew that he was siding with _them_. Nimbly, she ran towards him and he raised his staff for defence. But she was no inexperienced fool. She quickly ducked between his legs and choked her dagger to his throat. Fortunately, the Winter Spirit parried her before she could cut open his neck.

Once more, they stared at each other. Her gaze was deadly, vicious. His gaze was childish, languid. He sighed before placing his hands on his hips, staff still in hand.

"Look here, I don't want to fight with you," he breathed out. He was gasping. Even though the first round of their battle was short, she forced him to exert all his energy when she choked him quite harshly; powerfully.

"Oh right, then I expect you little bastard would take me to those scientists now. Am I right?" she answered and he was much confused at her sayings. Scientists? "Come now, try to strike a deal. I'll never go with you, you little mongrel!"

Mongrel?! He was losing his cool, no pun intended, quite quicker than he anticipated. Nobody had ever talked to him like that! "Listen here, I have absolutely no idea at what you're talking about. What scientists? As far as I know, I'm a Guardian on duty."

"Whose Guardian? The crazy lunatics who tried to kill me?!" she half-screamed. Yes, she was losing her patience with the teen. But still, how could he not know her insinuation. She wanted to trust him, but that was far too dangerous a choice. It was much better to slit his throat, gouge his eyes, and mutilate his face so he was unrecognizable. Then dump him in a sewage.

"I swear, I don't know anything about scientists or crazy lunatics," he spoke truthfully. His blue orbs showed no signs of a lie so she sheathed her daggers before coming closer to him and jabbing a finger at him.

"Alright, fine! I believe you. But you tell me first why you were tailing me before I break your bones, understand?!" she yelled at him. Obviously, she never tried to have faith in anyone. What good would faith do in this world anyway?

"Crystal clear. So, umm . . . I was following you due to the fact that, oh, let's see, you MURDERED an innocent man 3 days before Christmas? Mind telling me why?" he asked sarcastically. She hated his sarcastic and snobbish attitude and hearing his words almost made her lose her composure and punch him so hard that he'd splinter the barks behind him into splinters.

"He was a scientist! He was a murderer to MY PERSONALITY! He MODIFIED me. He GENETICALLY ALTERED my DNA! Understand?!" she screamed at his face once more. Those bastards were the reason she hunted them. They experimented on her and laughed crazily as they cut her and inspected her. They modified her DNA into one of destruction. That backfired because she escaped and destroyed the facility, killing thousands of scientists. Sadly, some still live, and that was when she started assassinating them.

"What do you mean?" he asks, genuinely curious. Although all this talk about modification and scientists bored him, he was determined to find more.

"Why should you care? You have no business with me and I have no business with you. It does not interest you," she answered before sauntering off.

He caught her by the wrist and by reflex, her blade was on his throat to kill. "Want to quicken your death sentence? Be my guest. I won't regret killing you."

"Like you did to the scientist?" he asked.

"He was of no use, nor was he an innocent. The world can do without a man or two. With so much killing going around, hardly one or two people can be sacrificed as well. What is the need? Tell me. What is so horrid about committing such a sin. Surely, you must know this feeling. I can sense it."

"It's not right!"

"Oh? And who are YOU to restrict me to what I do?! You think you're so important? What is YOUR purpose in life, really? No one would notice your flame die out!" she screamed. She was furious at the confident teen. He was so impotent!

"Then who are YOU to tell me what I can say and what I can't?!"

"Nobody. But, I've never restricted you like you did me. You told-no, ORDERED-me to stop my murders?! The world is a harsh place to live in. Poverty, starvation, and death. Murders and corruption are all there is to this dying place. You better snap out of your dreams quickly, or else, I'm afraid you're going to be squashed by the others," she advised him cruelly, bitterly. Her words were harsh, but no matter, it was the truth. She learned that the hard way when her parents died. "You obviously do not know reality."

"Really? And who are you to judge that for me?! I watched my own death right in front of my eyes. Do you know how it feels to have your very breath sucked right out of your throat? I watched helplessly as my sister cried silently. It was mortifying," he answered, he throat hoarse and his eyes glassy. All he wanted was to at least, watch his sister grow, but that was not even granted.

"Oh, that's precious! You watched your death warranty, but, what about me? My parents were assassinated! One of my father's clients ordered my father dead. My mother tried to stop him. But she too, ended up as a corpse!" she shrieked and the silver-haired teen went wide-eyed, taken aback. Glistening salty drops started to drop down her cheeks almost invisibly. Was she really that strong girl who defeated him so easily before? He dare not ask. "I watch them get killed in front of my very eyes. You think you're pitiful? You think you deserve pity? That isn't even a quarter matched to the suffering of the world!"

She was fuming by now and seeing that it was no use to knock some sense into the bird-brain, she stomped off angrily, her anger seething while her wounds reopened. Her parents and experimentation were a touchy subject; one that she'd rather not delve into. "H-hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

She whipped her head towards him and glared at him. "Obviously!" she retorted fiercely, a growling in her voice. She was almost inhuman, but still, she had feelings.

"You're lonely. aren't you?" he asks, finally getting her. He knew it. That emotion was undeniable, even he knew it. Being invisible for 300 years shook him. She was the same, though her suffering wasn't 300 years. The pain in her voice hinted it. She was angered, but at the same time, she was breaking.

"You think you know me?" she snarled at him, eyes glinting with feral fierceness. "Besides, I've coped up with the pain, the loneliness. I like being lonely and reclusive. Now, if you don't mind, I'd much rather leave and kill."

"Don't you have a relative?" he asks.

"Don't know, don't care. I'm not the same whinny cry-baby I was before. The experiments made me tougher. This is what I was trained to do, the only difference being the fact that I'm the hunter and they're the prey. You'd better scram before I kill you," she walks away, but stops a few centimetres away. "Consider yourself fortunate your eyes weren't gouged."

"Hey, wait up!"

"What?!"

"Your name?"

"What do you need it for?!"

"To keep an eye on you. Y'know, chit-chattin'."

"Stupid brat!"

"Nice name. But really."

"Fine, fine, you twerp! It's Xelia! Happy? Now scram!"

"Cool. By the way, name's Jack Frost. The immortal Jack Frost," he answers smoothly and you roll your eyes. She still did believe in Jack Frost, but it deemed impossible for her to believe in the twerp in front of her. "Oh, and someone does care for you."

"Why am I not shocked if you say the scientists? They would only want me to modify me again," she mutters and he feels a pang of sympathy. Before he speaks words of comfort, she glares at him. "Save your sympathy, I don't need it," she hissed.

"I care, you know. So, anytime you need a friend, a lover, a parent, you come to me, 'kay?" he says. He was actually quite surprised with that word tacked in. Lover.

"Yeah, yeah," she answers. Just as she walks away, the Winter Spirit pulls her into a hug. She growls annoyingly, hating the moment; but loving it at the same time. "Get off."

"I don't want to. You need to cry," he says. Reluctantly, she lets the tears flow and she buries her head into his chest, inhaling the fragrance of peppermint. He really did care. "You better?"

"Yeah," she answers calmly, reverting back to her emotionless mask. How many years had it been since she last cried. She had restrained her physical pain, but when she did, her emotional and mental pain was ten times worst. "Have to go, see ya."

"Mmhm," he answers before giving a friendly kiss on the temple. With that, they parted. Snowflakes fell from the sky, but they weren't white. They were red. The snow was conjured from the kill spot.

A reminder from a friend that even though there was pain, there were always friends who care. And possibly, a lover.

* * *

**A.N: **_Annnnnnd cut! Yep, this was a request from the awesome wenyigo. A oneshot about Jack and Xelia, her assassin OC. OOooh. I know, it's weird. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for requesting, wenyigo. Thanks for faving/R& . Means a lot to me and thank you for the support._

_If you want a request, PM me or leave a review._

_Jack Frost (c) Dreamworks_

_Xelia (c) wenyigo_


	2. Chapter 2

One Night

The snow relentlessly bombarded the passerby's with chilling frost as the night grew dark and weary. Still, the air was filled with joyous laughers and ringing bells as small giggles and chuckles escaped the lips of the crowded streets. Everyone was very much frozen to the bone. . . except for her. She never felt the numbing cold; the chilling of the bones.

Her pale arms silently snapped the bones of a neck, her figure holding much more strength than anyone would have ever imagined. She mumbled an inaudible hiss of prayer at the corpse of her fresh kill, ending the sermon with a curse. A year, a kill.

Her footsteps left no mark as she disappeared into the night, walking into the dense protection of the woods where she would seek refuge with her only friend, or if that was what you called annoying bastards.

He sat on a branch, peeping every now and then at the well hidden entrance of the clearing. Small rays of moonlight penetrated the shielding trees, casting an unearthly glow at the slumped snow. His silvery locks glimmered against the pale light as he propped his head against the bark of a tall evergreen. The cold was like an embrace to the Winter Spirit as he patiently waited for the visitor.

She took her time as she walked through the trees with slow steps, glancing through the darkness for any signs of danger. She was a keen and deadly woman, borne and trained to survive in the harsh conditions of the rotting world. A small, faint glow directed her towards her destination as she entered.

He looked once more at the entrance and his lips curved into a small smile of satisfaction as his icy blue orbs sighted the thin frame of the assassin. He dropped down from the branch and landed into the snow, his bare feet sinking into snowy sand. He smiled at her quite amusingly as she greeted him with a mixture of a scowl and a smirk on her thin lips.

Her arrival was welcomed by a kind smile, and she returned it with an annoyed, yet elated; expression. Yes, she could not deny her hate and loathe for the frozen teen; but yet, she had to admit that she welcomed and cherished his company.

She walked passed him and sat down, leaning her head on the bark of an evergreen. He followed her and sat next to her, causing the redhead to growl slightly. She had never given him the permission to come so close in contact to her and it annoyed her to her very core.

She shoved him away, causing him to look at her with desperate plea. She was much stubborn, though, and stalked away, owning her a disapproving grunt from the much annoyed, and melancholic, Guardian.

A small, mischievous smirk made its way to his lips as a small light bulb clicked in his head. Quietly, he sneaked towards the beaut and flung his arms around her neck, clinging like a child. She gave a disgruntled groan before smashing him towards the snow. He grunted as he hit the ground painfully.

She gave him a smug grin and he pouted childishly. She had to admit, the time she spent with the immature teen was precious and she cherished it. He was the only person she could be free with; to show her personality without care.

The sky quickly turned darker as hours ticked by and she had to get going to get ready for her next day kill. When he saw her walking away silently, he called her out while jogging towards the assassin. He didn't want to let her leave him so soon.

"Aww, c'mon, you're just going to leave me hear alone Xeli? That's mean," he answers, a small pout painting his lips. She just rolls her eyes at him. "Stay."

"Dude, you know my motto. One day, one kill," she says stubbornly. He looks at her pleadingly, longingly, and his gaze makes her pulse pick up. "I need to go."

A small smirk adorns his lips as his pout changes into something much more mischievous; something much more sinister and seductive. He circles her, like a hunter watching his prey. But she was competitive, and the fact that she was so much like the hunted made her annoyed and angry. "What if I don't let you escape?" he asked, sounding so much more mature; sounding so much more intoxicating.

"Oh, and how are you going to do that?" she questioned him. She was piqued at his motives and unsure about his plans; and that made her feel weak and stupid.

"Easy," he replied languidly. Gently, he closed the distance between them and kissed her. His lips felt warm and moist albeit the fact that he was a Winter Spirit. She wanted to resist, to fight him off and slap him square on the face. But she couldn't, she didn't want to. She liked the kiss and unknowingly, she deepened it.

His lips turned into a smug smirk as she moaned while his fingers ghosted the outlines of her body. He had wanted and lusted for this for far too long that it was so very hard for him to comprehend how much he needed and wanted her. Her fingers entangled themselves in his silvery locks and she inhaled the sweet intoxication of his fragrance.

Their lips only parted so slightly for air as they could live without it just for this moment. She was melting under the kiss, although she knew he was much too cold to be able to do such a thing. Her emotions muddled together into a swirling mass vortex as his lips descended from her lips to her neck.

He was addicted to her like a man was to alcohol. His teeth grazed her rich skin softly, relishing in her heavenly taste. How he loved her so. She drove him insane and he drove her so wild. He nibbled softly, licking the bruises he made. And she liked the sinful feelings as the handsome Winter Spirit touched and feathered her traces.

He slowly lifted his face and kissed her so, so sweetly that it almost dizzied her. She had never felt love and she had never felt this good in her life. As he parted, he chuckled at her expression. The mature and violent assassin was blushing, her teeth biting down her trembling bottom lip.

"Now, won't you say you'll accompany me for one night?" he whispers into her ear in a seductively husky tone. Her worries dwindle away and a small smile makes its way into her lips. Slowly, she knows he's had her from the very beginning and slowly, she realizes all he tries to do was to make her so comfortable around.

"One night only," she answers him, a coy, yet gentle, smile on her lips. He laughs before taking her hand.

"One night is all I need to make you succumb," was his confident answer. And with that, he pulls her into a another kiss before disappearing into the forest to stay for one night.

* * *

**A.N**_: And done! A continuation from my written request oneshot because the requester, the awesome wenyigo, asked me for a continuation. Yesh, I made all fluffy and romantic. But it's so horrible, so forgive me. T.T. LOL, it turned out to be a two-shot. Anyway, thank you for reading/R&R/favoriting! LOVE YA GUYS! Special thanks to wenyigo for requesting me. _

_If you want a request, PM me or leave a review!_

_Ah yeah, since I had to go to my cousain's house and my internet was down: MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR! Rock on, Snake girls and Snake boys. Welcome 2013! Please share your resolutions? _

_Xelia (c) wenyigo_

_Rise of the Guardians (c) Dreamworks_


End file.
